


A Friendly Game

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz's thoughts during a basketball game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigerbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerbright/gifts).



Jazz dodged the determined Cliffjumper, only to have the ball stolen out of his hand by Bumblebee, laughing all the while. Huffer took the pass, while Gears proved surprisingly adept for a grumpy old mech at interference. Jazz had to hope that Sideswipe could get back into place, or that Mirage kept Windcharger from getting into place fast enough.

He was glad most of the other 'Bots were out there watching. When Jazz had hyped up the minibots versus his own team, taking a two mech handicap against their smaller size, he'd known which way the game was going to go. And now, every single mech out there who'd ever picked on their little comrades was getting full view of what the minibots could do as a team.

As he hustled to try and catch back up to the ball, now back in Cliffjumper's hands, he caught sight of Optimus Prime to the side, and knew the big mech was just as proud as he could be of the little 'bots. That just added to Jazz's satisfaction as the game went on with the minibots proving that fast and small was often better than anything Jazz's team could pull together.

The 'Cons really needed to give them more days like this, so they could all just sit back, have fun, and learn a little about each other outside of duty.


End file.
